


Never Gonna be the Same Again - Collection

by onelastseraphim



Category: Strange Magic (2015), Strange Magic - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, NSFW eventually, Never Gonna be the Same Again - Collection, Other, Spoilers, Strange Magic, bog king - Freeform, butterfly bog, marianne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastseraphim/pseuds/onelastseraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of shorts, drabbles, headcanons and ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna be the Same Again - Collection

That night…the longest and fasted night of her life, all if it a scar on her mind she hoped would never fade. The cool air, the dirt under her hands, the strange creatures native to the land she never knew anything about but to fear and avoid…his voice… _oh no_ …that hand extended out to her unsure of the intent, unsure to take it till his expression..eyes shaped by his brow in concern when she had not followed, the appearing sharp edges of the corners of his mouth gently upturned…never going to be the same again..they had said to each other…the sag of his expression, the definition of disillusionment, she had never seen a face break like that before, the sadness of his face hiding behind anger wrapped in a defensive threat..the curling and twisting of his insides as she drew her blade..the same blade he has gently handed back to her…an attempted dusting and a short lived fight with.. _the guy_ …the castle coming down…watching the skull fall, hearing that anguished shrill ringing out, engulfed by the thick smoky dust…the real eyes of her sister she had though she lost, but a small bandage on an heart re-shattered, so painful tears could not follow. Her mind fogged looking over the cliff, a sad hope trying to be buried…gone..as she turned feeling the scooped out heavy hollow in her chest…then the perking of the crowd, a soft familiar flitter rising through the dust, the exclamation..“He’s alive!”

And her heart skipped a beat or two looking up seeing him, blessed by the rise of the sun… the wave of shyness and anticipation as he was dragged to her, the light chuckle…but the hot sting in her eyes and the fragrant thick sweet scent that choked her throat…the fast race of thoughts said to kill _the guy._.there was a want to be clever…the feel of drawing him foolishly into position…her fist cracking that annoying face far far away from her….his awkward nervous laugh and gentle tone, her struggle to keep her eyes on him, her struggle to look away and into his eyes …always with the eyes and his eagerness to hear her words..“I’ll..I’ll never see this place the same way..ever..again.”…the fast and hard press to his chest pinning the hideous thing to him..The spring in her feet as she twirled around too fast to his voice it continued to spin…“Feel free to visit, whenever you like.” and the disappointment of his words though she was thankful to hear them…The pushing, the pointing, the advice seeming more like an order _tell him tell him tell him now_ …

But it was him, who for so long cut himself off, shut everyone out, broke open to her in the realistic way possible…“Maybe..I should take it from here…” Her finger stretched out as far as she would like it, pushing her voice out as wide and loud as she could..his returning to her just as loud…with no more hesitations… _wild thing_ …

**“I love you.”**


End file.
